Listones
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Es un simple aniversario, ¿No? Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo¡

Pues me metí en camisa de once varas y eme aquí, entregando mas o menos un relato que la verdad no se de donde salio *se hace bolita*

Es el primer relato sensual/sexual tan largo que eh echo. Espero lo disfruten.

Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Advertencias/Aclaraciones/Notas: Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la trama torcida que te presento.

* * *

— ¿Sherlock?—dos pasos— ¿Qué es esto Sherlock?—entre a la cocina señalando hacia la sala.

El movimiento que realizo fue un tanto brusco y con toda la intención de esconder su presencia, la mesa solo me podía permitir ver su cabellera, regularmente alborotada, perfectamente acomodada hacia atrás con lo que parecía ser gomina.

—Es un experimento John, no puedo…

—No me salgas con tu perorata de siempre—dije a punto de perder la paciencia—Sé que todo mundo es idiota pero por el amor de dios ¿Qué hace un tubo en medio de la sala?

Un suspiro cansado se escuchó al otro lado de la mesa antes de que el delgado cuerpo de mi compañero saltara con elegancia poniéndose de pie aun dándome la espalda.

— Se supone que llegarías más tarde, no sé qué fallo en mis cálculos. —decía más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Te fallo el que Sara me diera el permiso de salir temprano de la consulta—dije repentinamente cansado. —Sherlock, no sé qué estarás planeando pero te recuerdo que la última reparación que le hicimos al piso aun no hemos terminado de pagarla, porque señor reina del drama no quiso pedirle a su hermano el dinero que se necesitaba.

—No le pediré a Fatcroft nada—contesto molesto e insultado, arrugando su rostro adulto en un puchero de niño al que no le gusta lo que come en casa de sus padres.

—Ese no es el tema. —mi risa escapo involuntaria de entre mis labios, quitando por completo el hecho de que estaba enojado—Oh Sherly ¿Pero qué has hecho?

El tratar de distraerme con otro argumento su cerebro no registro el momento en que se suponía tenía que seguir escondido, mostrándome al detective con lo que parecía una bata de seda en color negro que dejaba la mitad de su pecho descubierto revelando unas tiras de cuero altamente contrastantes con su piel de mármol.

Al darse cuenta de su pequeño error jalo los bordes de la bata tratando en vano ocultar lo que en mi cabeza todo encajaba, sus bellas y suaves mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, sus dedos se retorcieron en la bata arruinando la textura fina de esta y sus ojos encontraron digno de estudio la vela apagada en medio de la mesa, limpia y dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

1, 2, 3.

—Sherlock.

4, 5, 6.

—Quería hacer algo diferente—su rostro muestra una infrecuente mescla de inocencia, ternura y arrepentimiento—Pero te estas burlando.

—Soy un idiota Sherlock.

—Ese punto había quedado claro desde hace tiempo atrás, John, ¿Por qué te empeñas a recalcar lo obvio?

—Muéstrame.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sherlock, reconozco que lo que planee para pasar el día, juntos, no fue exactamente un tubo en medio de la sala de estar o un traje especial, solo digo que me siento idiota por pensar en algo que nos tendría separados por horas en vez de lo contrario.

— ¿Qué es?—pregunto curioso, observando la hielera extra grande que compre especialmente para este día.

—Nha nha, primero tú—no quería pasar lo que fuera que tuviese planeado.

— Olvídalo, puedo vivir sin saber exactamente qué es lo que cargas—su rostro arrugo el entrecejo, bufando enfadado por la deducción—órganos, demasiado obvio John.

Estaba por abandonar la cocina hacia nuestra habitación cuando mis reflejos de soldado se lo impidieron, tomándolo por el codo sin dañarlo.

— ¿De verdad crees que es así de sencillo? —Me acerque a su oído lo suficiente para que mis labios rozaran levemente su lóbulo—Recuerda que soy médico y que mis camaradas no solo se limitan a los tratantes de raza humana. Soy militar y estuve en tres continentes, calcule detective a cuantos rincones de esta tierra puedo llegar para conseguir lo que mi necesitado amante desea.

Mi lengua no se resistió a recorrer la hélix desde la fosa escafoidea hasta el lóbulo, dejándome deseoso de más de aquella deliciosa esencia y a él con un ligero escalofrió.

— _John…_

Mi nombre estaba impregnado de deseo, devoción y algo más que mi mente no logro distinguir, pues estaba sumergida en el profundo océano estrellado de sus ojos.

— _Olvídalo Sherlock, primero las damas._

Su reacción fue instantánea, separo su cuerpo del mío con una rapidez que casi me duele, _casi,_ puesto que lo vi determinado a continuar con su plan.

— John, el que sea pasivo en la relación no significa que me conviertas en una dama. Aunque no será por mucho tiempo. —su sonrisa me erizo los vellos de la nuca.

—Eso está por verse. —dios como amaba a este chiflado.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues el que estaba chiflado era yo.

Chiflado y necesitado.

Tiras de cuero abrazaban su torso, cruzando su pecho, acariciando su espalda hasta perderse en un cinto delgado que parecía sostener la única prenda que cubría sus partes íntimas, de sus piernas a la altura del muslo colgaba un listón largo de color rojo que impedía a mi imaginación permanecer quieta.

Su baile no tenía comparación, sus músculos se tensaban de manera armoniosa cuando sus piernas quedaban al aire mostrándome una magnifica vista de su trasero enfundado en ese estúpido pedazo de cuero que se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Sus manos acariciaban el aire con elegancia y el tubo de acero con obscenidad y destreza. Sin despegar sus ojos felinos de mí termino su actuación con una vuelta, deslizándose por el metal con mil insinuaciones y una sonrisa satisfecha.

Mi corazón cabalgaba dentro de mi pecho, mis pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire y mis manos picaban por tocar ese delicioso cuerpo que se acercaba acechante, calculador y sexual. Su dedo índice de su mano derecha trazaba una línea pasando por mi frente, acariciando mi ceja izquierda, delineando mi pómulo, bebiéndose con su mirada oscura mis labios rojos de tanto pasear mi lengua. Su dedo se detuvo en el arco de cupido con apenas rozar la piel, esperando, provocando mil emociones inexploradas para mí. Mis manos lo tomaron de las rodillas acariciando sus muslos, provocándole un ligero espasmo de anticipación que se vio reflejada en su entrepierna a menos de medio metro de mi rostro, mis labios se abrieron recibiendo de un mordisco su falange, mi lengua bailando alrededor saboreando, chupando, sin temor, por completo entregado a mi torturador.

— _John abre tus ojos._

Sin conciencia de mis actos, perdido entre los listones que su cuerpo albergaba y la sensación de su dedo en mi boca, mis ojos volvieron al presente con la visión más divina de este universo: Sherlock completamente extasiado, esperando, su cabello perfectamente acomodado con algunos mechones rebeldes saliendo dándole el aspecto de niño travieso.

Y yo completamente embobado.

Tire del listón en su muslo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, sacando de mi boca su dedo, aterrizando sobre mí en su sillón favorito. Lo tome de su trasero atrayendo su pelvis hacia mi cuerpo provocándonos un suspiro necesitado.

— _Prepáreme detective_.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa maniaca. Sus manos me desvistieron con amor y reverencia, su rostro en ningún momento se separó de mi piel, dejando un rastro húmedo por cada prenda retirada. Mis manos no dejaron de acariciar la piel de nieve del consultor que poco a poco fue tornándose de color rojo.

¿En qué momento caímos a la alfombra? Ni idea. Solo recuerdo su dedo lubricado entrando cuidadosamente para luego, entre suplicas y besos, se convirtiera en tres. Estando al borde de la locura su miembro entro tortuosamente convirtiendo mi cuerpo en nada, despedazando cada fibra de mi ser en cada estocada dada, la energía de su cuerpo transformando el ambiente y la alfombra en nubes de las cuales no podía tomar entre mis manos dejando como única opción aferrarme a su cuerpo al momento del golpe final, aquel que sin reservas te deja exhausto y lejos de la conciencia. Todo lo que hay es el sentimiento de bienestar estando bajo su cuerpo y su cálido aliento sobre mi hombro.

Con cuidado sale de mi interior dejando un precioso beso en mi mejilla, estoy tan cansado que el simple pensamiento de moverme para ir a la habitación me provoca enfado, hasta que Sherlock se acomoda a mi lado cubriéndome con una ligera manta, abrazándome la cintura, enredando sus piernas entre las mías, descansando su cabeza sobre mi corazón.

—Feliz aniversario John.

—Te amo Sherlock.

Las estrellas bajo el techo se apagan, dándome una noche tranquila.

* * *

— ¿Sherlock?

—Ahora no John, estoy en medio de un experimento.

Su negativa me duele y me retiro a la sala con mi taza de té, en la alfombra hay marcado un perfecto circulo, única evidencia de nuestra celebración. Ah claro, también el dolor en la base de mi espalda. Dejo mi taza de lado de repente deprimido por realmente nada, ya sé que es difícil a veces y un terco cuando su cabeza empieza con un puzle pero la excitación me asalta haciendo más difícil concentrarme, dejando mis sentidos desconectados de la razón, dejándome indefenso ante el depredador que me tiene enjaulado entre el sillón y su cálido cuerpo.

—Doctor ahora está muy callado.

—Ahora esta… humm muy observador.

Mi rostro entre sus manos y su pelvis bailando, describiendo círculos sobre mi están haciendo estragos, sus labios atrapan uno de mis gemidos y devoran con ansias mi boca. Es sucio, todo dientes, lengua y movimientos provocadores que despiertan mis sentidos, mis manos viajan hacia su redondeado trasero y amaso rudamente ambas carnes, pidiendo más, necesitando de más.

—Doctor deseo poseerlo ¡YA!—se despega un poco de mi sin dejar de moverse.

—No te detengas Sherlock.

Dios, mas patéticamente necesitado no pude haberme escuchado.

* * *

Y aquí termina mi participación en este reto...

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta locura.

Fic dedicado a mi preciosa amiga _Prince BSlocked_ por el apoyo y dedicación. No se que haría sin ti ni el resto del foro.

Y para una perdida que me habla a las 11:30 de la madrugada para preguntarme a donde iremos de perversas. Mujer, te debo una entrada a ESA tienda.

 _HanzelIsGrettel._


End file.
